


How Miki lost his virginity

by Etrangere



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere





	How Miki lost his virginity

Miki doesn't remember, will not remember, about the things Kozue and he did together when they were very little. They were children anyway, children can't have sex, can they? Miki won't remember, so he was a virgin and he blushed virginally when Touga smiled at him that one day and pushed him against the piano ( _Discordant notes_ , said the piano) and kissed him, and wrapped his hand around his cock. He didn't think about Kozue in the music room that day, either. He didn't.


End file.
